The White Dragon
by The Shadow Prince
Summary: A small dragon is sent to the past to make sure that, Spyro never returned to the dragon realms after defeating their new villain. If so, then they would be in terrible danger. Can this new hero help save the dragon realms? Or not? first spyro fan fic!
1. The Beginning

The White Dragon

"Sir...please..." I begged

"No...this is the only way to save us all!"

"But...must it be me?"

"You are the only one related to him. I'm sorry to say,...but...yes..."

I kept quiet. not one word escaping from my mouth. "ok...I'll do it"

"Thank you..."

A Flash occured and swallowed me in. The sight of white every where made me dizzy. I woke up in a vast field of green. Hills, tree's, and dragons..."I made it...I...got to the past..." I was a small dragon still. A hatchling. But I had intense power and speed. My body color is white with black horns. I was sent here to make sure that Spyro never comes back after his great battle with Urkin, a dragon who said to have no heart. As I can see now, that Spyro is only a hatchling right now. So I still have the time left to myself before it happens...

'Hmm...since I'm only a Hatchling, I think I'm able to join the school...' I searched for Spyro's school, but didn't find it until I spotted Spyro him self. He walked down a steep hill. I followed. He took a right from two tree's and then a left from a bush. Suddenly, I saw the school. Spyro walked inside and headed to a class. Instead I walked into a different room. A room where I could register.

A Female orange Dragon named Din cam into the class room. "Alright class! Please settle down. I know that you're all excited about talent show that is coming soon, but first I would like to introduce to you our new student!" She said as she pointed to me. "Now son, why we start by telling everyone you're name?"

"My names..." I shuddered; I never got to think of that yet! How could it have slipped my mind! "It's...it's Blizzard" I quickly said, so no one can think I don't know my own name. Of course I do have a name, but I never want to hear it.

"Welcome Blizzard! We where about to work on our skit for our talent show this year. Let's see...you can sit next to...Spyro" She said as I walked next to Spyro.

"New kid, eh?" I heard whispering from behind me. "I guess we'll have to be the welome wagon again." A male dragon said to his friend next to him. They both chuckled. I sighed. His body color was a mixture of green and red. The other one was just green.

"Don't listen to them, there always like that. I'm Spyro."

"I've heard..."

"Well anyway I wanted to know if you want to come with me and Sparks and Ember near the waterfall?"

"What for?"

"We'll any new kid is able to be our friend. The others seem to be on Swamp's side."

"who's Swamp?"

"The green and red dragon behind you" I thought for a second then nodded.

"Alright students!" Din the teacher started. "This year, we were picked to put up a play." Everyone just 'awwed' excet for Blizzard of course. "Now, now, I'll give eac of you a part in the play." She said. (Alright, I'm not doing everybody's part, I'm just going to do the important ones.) "Blizzard, since you're new here, I'll let you be our director. Spyro, you'll be the handsome stranger who helps a poor ladie, which happens to be Ember! Swamp, you'll be the dangerous murder who's trying to kill Spyro. Richmond, you'll be his partner." Richmond was Swamp's friend he whispered to. "Mimi, you'll be Ember's sister who is actually rich but you wont give her any money." Mimi was a red colored dragon. She didn't like ember at all. They where pretty much rivals.

After Din got everyone's part, She gave everyone a script. "Now remember, study you're lines, and don't forget you're script." After school, which Blizzard almost died to death because of the teacher blabing about how Blizzard got everything write in her quiz, and with great words as well.

"Hey Blizzard!" Spyro waved from Blizzards left. Ember, and a another girl named Claudia next to them. Claudia had blue scales and sky blue eyes, and on her belly was gold. I walked over to them. "Come on! We'll race ya to the waterfall!" Spyro said as they all started running. I didn't run. I watched them run, as I walked. Spyro looked back as he noticed that I was just walking. "Come on, Blizzard! Have some fun!" Spyro cheered

"No thanks, I'm just...nervous about being director, that's all" I said.

"Well...I guess...but at least have some fun in you're life!"

'I never want to have any fun in my life! I'm still a hatchling! Or did you mean the other way?' I thought. Me and Spyro just walked to the waterfall. "Hey you two!" Ember yelled. "What took you!?"

"I didn't feel like running" I said

"I waited for Blizzard" Spyro said.

"Ohh well, since where here, I think we should welcome the new kid!" Claudia giggled for some reason.

"Right!" Spyro smiled.

"Uhhh...hi?" Ember said.

"You guys don't know what you're doing, do you?" Blizzard asked.

"Not a clue. We never gretted some one before." Claudia chuckled.

"That's alright. So...what do you do here?" I asked.

"We usually take a swim. Or even talk about whats going on at home or school!"

"Come on, it's really hot! Let's go for a swim" Spyro suggested.

"Good Idea Spyro..." Ember blinked. 'This could be trouble' I thought.


	2. Jumped!

Spyro and Ember jumped in together. Me and Claudia were still dry. "Jump in Claudia!" Ember hollered. "Yeah! Come on, Blizzard!" Spyro swam. I looked at them and walked away. Everyone looked sad. When I faced them, I had a grin on my face. Everyone was confused. Just then, I ran back to them with intense speed. I jumped and fell like a rocket into the water. I made a huge splash, Cooling my body. Spyro and Ember looked at me as the water got them making thm more soaked.

Claudia jumped in splashing next to Blizzard. "Much better!" cluadia chuckled; so did everyone else.

"Looky looky, the little sheep are in the water." Swamp said behind them. "Oh, hey swamp" Ember mumbled.

"Hello!? Have you already forgotten? This is my waterfall!" He smirked as his friend, Richmond grinned.

"This isn't yours, Swamp!" Spyro muffled.

"FINE! If you won't get out, I'll make you get out!" Swamp walked closer, but then I stood up. "Good job Blizzard! Now just get out" But I did nothing. "Well!?"

"I don't believe this is yours" I said

"WHAT!? This is mine! And I can prove it too!"

"Show me..."

"huh?"

"Show me proof that this is yours." Swamp looked a little puzzled.

"Uhh...it's...at home! YEAH!"

"Fine, go get it, and we'll wait...here" I said as I sat back down into the water smilling.

"GRRR! Come on Richmond!" Swamp growled as he left.

"WOW! You got him out of here! Usually he would grab us and throw us out of the water when we declined him." Ember said

"You need to know what to say" I said watching Swamp leave.

'Who does that new kid think he is!?' Swamp thought. "Hey Richmond, want to give our new classmate a warm welcome tomorrow?" Richmond nodded at his idea with an evil grin. "Look out Blizzard, I'm coming to get ya'"

"Well, I gotta go, I'll seya guys tomorrow" I said as I walked away. They waved at me meaning a good bye. The only problem for me is, where do I live? I searched for a while, until I found a few tree's that made a kind of entrance when they crossed each other. "I can Probably make something out of this..."

"I wonder why Blizzard has to leave so soon?" Claudia asked with a sad tone.

"Why do you care? It's probably because his parents want him home soon" Ember said as she spalshed her.

"Just wondering"

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing..." Ember said as she looked at her suspiciously.

"It is getting late, you want to head in?" Spyro asked,

"Fine...besides it's already cold" Ember said as she shivered. Claudia nodded. They got up and as water dripped down there scales. "SEYA!" Ember waved to both of them as they went there separate ways.

'Finished' I thought as I looked at my new home. Behind the tree's was kind of small dojo I made out of cement that I found. I'm sure the elders wont mind. It was big enough for atleast 3 dragons. 'Time to get some shut eye'

_**Day Two**_

My eye's shuddered as the sun arose. I was blinded by the sun's rays. I got up, rubing my eye's. with my paw. "I wonder how long I have to wait until Spyro's at age to fight Urkin. Well, I guess I better get ready for school..." I walked out of my new home and yawned. I walked near a kind of lake near my home. I dived in and let the cold water refresh me. "Wow, I'm one hundred percent awake!" I said as I popped my head out of the water. I got out and shook my self dry.

I walked to the school to see that Swamp and Richmond were standing infront of the classroom door. Everyone was just getting in when I found Spyro, Ember and Claudia coming out of the classroom. "Hey Blizzard!" Spyro greeted.

"Hi Spyro, Ember, Claudia" I said.

"Come on lets get to class!" Ember said, "We don't want to be late" We nodded as we walked into the classroom.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blizzard! Long time no see, would you say?" Swamp smirked.

"It was only like yesterday"

"Same thing, besides I was thinking, I'm sorry what I said yesterday about you...so...you want be friends?" He asked.

"One: no Two: What _did _you say about me?"

"Nothing..." I glared at him as I walked in to the classroom. 'Why does he want to be friends out of a sudden?'

"Class! Today we'll be practicing our play. Everybody get into you're costumes and places!" Din our teacher said. "I also hope you all brought you're scripts!" Thankfully I brought mine. I walked forward to see a kind of small stage in the class to practice. Everyone but me got up onto the stage. I had to stay away from the stage. A wierd way to say it. "Now Blizzard, I hope you know how to be a director?"

I nodded and looked at the group. "Ok, everybody, get in position!" I said. First up was Spyro and Swamp. Mrs. Din was the narrator. So she stood next to the stage on her left.

The day lasted longer than I thought. Spyro did great with his performance, but Swamp didn't do to well. He was suppose to be the evil one, he should be good at it! "Blizzard!" Claudia called from behind me as I took one step out of the school. "Hi, Claudia" I said.

"Where you going?" She asked,

"Where else?"

"I was thinking...if we...could..."

'What does she want? wait, is she blushing!? Oh snap! I really hope that she doesn't like me!' I thought.

"go with Spyro and Ember to this kind of place"

I sighed in relief, for now. "Sure, where is it?"

"It's behind the waterfall. You'll see the ground going above the waterfall. That's where we'll be, 'k?" I nodded. She left out of the school and I watched her as sh skipped along the grass. 'The past shouldn't be changed. As long as She doesn't like me, that's good' I walked to the waterfall. I faced it fac to face. I looked upto the sky, there I saw Claudia, Ember, and Spyro waving. I waved back. Then they gasped. I looked at them confussingly.

"Hey Blizzard!" I heard a voice from behind say.

"Hello Swamp. just a few things to say about today, one: You need to practice more of you're actors voice. two: I thought you would be great at being the evil one?"

"I would have been better, but I thought of saving it for the real thing. You know, when the fight scene starts. You get my drift?"

"I think...so..."

"That's good..." I gave him a confused look. He just blinked. Something about him made me curious. I decided to ignore him. And went to look back at my friends.

"BLIZZARD! LOOK OUT!" Claudia yelled at me. I starred at the ground as a shadow covered me. In a second, I was jumped. Swamp, Richmond, and two other boys where pouncing on me.

"We'll teach ya' to be smart against me!" Swamp yelled as he swipped me with his tail.

"Do you think you can beat me like this!? My strenght is double than YOURS!!"

"SHOW ME!" He pounced at me as I dodged it and swipped him with my claws. He threw his whole body as an attack. What he did't expect was me hitting him with my tail, which sended him roll about a foot away from me. "THIS ISN'T BASEBALL!" He yelled. He ran at me and released a small amount of fire which did no harm to me at all. I held back my head and moved it down t face him as I threw a flame after flame at him. I stopped to gasp for air. I looked at him, all burnt. A struggled to get up as he yelled at his friends,

"GET HIM!!"

All of them came at me at once. A sudden burst of fire appeared next to me. Everyone stopped. Spyro was there, ready to fight. "You need you're rest, me and the rest will take care of them."

"let me just slow them down for ya'" I said as I ran towards them with all my might. Then I quickly leaped in the air and burst a flame. As I sespected, they hide there eye's from the fire I blew at them. When the fire disappeared, they saw that was atleast a few inches away as I was formed into a ball, my spikes sticking out. I crashed into Richmond. The other two looked back to see if he was okay. And Spyro and Ember pounced at them. Claudia, from a far range, watched. No one noticed that Swamp was gone except Blizzard, but he was to much with fighting Richmond.

"GET AWAY!" They all heard. I looked back with a sudden look. Claudia walked back a few each time, Swamp, took a step near her.

"HEY!" I yelled. I was about to get Claudia, but Richmond pounced at me. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled with the rest of my strength to get up. I suddenly got my grip and pinned Richmond onto the ground. I got off and ran behind Swamp. Swamp was about to get her with his tail as I leaped into the air, and my tail, with a spear shape at the bottom like Spyro, cutting him on his cheek which made him bleed. "THAT HURT!" He shouted.

"Don't touch Claudia!" I sneered. "And also stay away from Spyro and Ember!" He glared at me.

"Forget this! Let's get out of here!" Swamp yelled as they all left running.

"Hmm, hm" Spyro chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ember asked.

"Nothing,"

"Huh?"

"Forget it." I said. "Swamp was to easy. I wish I could challange some one harder..." Spyro and Ember looked at each other then back at me.

"Well, we'll see if we can find some one stronger" Spyro smiled.

"Yeah, but that will take a while" I yawned. "Now what was again you guys where up there?"

"We where waiting for you and then we could think of something to do." Ember said.

"But since it's already late, we don't hav much time..." Claudia sighed.

"Yeah, it is late. I should head home--" I got cut off

"How about you show us where ya' live?" Claudia suggested,

"I guess so" They followed me as I lead them to my home. "Well, this is it" I said.

"Wow! It's pretty small..." Ember said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't have any parents...so I live alone..."

"So do I..." Spyro said with a sadden tone.


	3. The Attitude

_**Day three**_

I woke up with a huge splash! "WHAT THE!?" I suddenly woke up as I saw Claudia. "Claudia?" I yawned.

"We don't have school today, so...I thought...if we could go some where today? You know, just...you and me?" She asked with a blush. I didn't understand. Why would she be interested in me all of a sudden?

"Sorry Claudia, I have a few things to do today..."

"ohh..." She sad frowning. I just could't help it. Seeing her sad made me feel...wierd? But I can't do anything to the past that will change it! "Hey, Claudia? Would you want to tag along?" She rose up and nodded. "I figured" I chuckled.

"Where do have to go first?" She asked.

"First have to get ready" I chuckled again.

"Ohh, right. I'll wait for you" She said as she walked out of my home.

"What do I have to do today?" I asked myself. "Mr. Keru would want to figure out more info about Spyro" Mr. Keru is my father. Well, really my real parents died, and so I was put in a orphanage. Then Mr. Keru took me in. And so on, I known him as my father. His wife, Mrs. Keru, died. I never did got to know her. Mr. Keru told me many things about my parents. I wish they were alive that time. But now, I just don't feel like even seeing them.

"Well, spying on Spyro is on the list. If this rock works, I'm probably be able to ask Mr. Keru where I coud find my parents when I'm ready." I said as I held a crystal with a small glowing lite inside. "My chances with my parents are slipping away if I keep this up with Claudia."

"Hey, you done yet?" She asked as she poked her head inside.

"Yeah, let's go" I slipped out of my home and into the sunlight.

"Where do you have to go first?" She asked.

"Well, I have to go see Spyro" I said with another yawn.

"Ok then! Let's go see Spyro!" She cheered. We where walking down a small path that lead to his home. As we walked, Clauda starred at a certain tree. It had red flowers with healthy green leaves. Under it was a perfect patch of green grass.

"what are you looking at?" I asked

"Ohh, nothing..." She said back still looking at it. I had nothig to say. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but I knew it was her business. "Are you going to help Spyro with his combat skills?"

"uhh, yeah, how did you know?" I asked

"I...guessed?" She said with a grin.

We walked up to Spyro's but he wasn't inside. "I wonder where he went?" Claudia said.

"Ohh, I know exactly where he went..." I smirked. I heard running. "HA!" Was all I heard after I leaped into the air as a purple dragon crashed and slid on the dirt ground. "Sneeking behind me, eh? You'll need some help with that too I guess"

"Aww, man!" Spyro whinned. Claudia giggled. As we walked to an open area, Spyro asked, "So...who trained you before you came here?"

"Mr. Ke--I mean, my father"

"Cool. Your father must of been like, the best!" Spyro commented.

"Yeah. He used to be..." I sighed looking at the sky. Claudia noticed the glint in my eyes.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"I don't really feel like talking about it" I said glancing at the ground.

"I understand. Just...you know..."

"It's alright!" I chuckled. "Well...when I was younger, both my parents died. They were murdered. There deaths was...terrible..." I held in tears as I remembered the black figure that killed my parents. Blood falling from it's claws. The blood from my parents dripped from them as it fled outside. Rain falling. Falling from my muzzle, and washing my tears. I cried next to them. My cries being heard from the whole dragon village. "I was put in an orphanage after that. Then my fathers friend, Mr. Keru, took me in...but later then...he left, and I was put here" I know I lied about the ending, but I had to keep it a secret. No one said anything until we got to an open area. Finally we found one to start Spyro's training.

"Alright, Lesson One: Counter; One: Get into you're battle stance!" We both got into our battle stance. Spyro's looked a little interesting. "Two: Wath you're opponet carefully! Three: When ready, and you're opponet is already trying to takle you; dodge it's first attack and counter the being!" I sped up, going fora tackle. Spyro watched carefully. He then pushed his whole body to one side and countered me with a tackle. I dodged his attack by leaping into the air as he crashed down. "Four: Counter at the right time. Keep dodging until you're foe is unable to stand for better chances!" I said hovering above him.

"NOW YOU TELL ME THAT!" He snorted as smoke came out of his nostrils. I came back down as we got back into our battle stances. I again sped up again for a tackle. Spyro dodged at with a leap in the air. I crashed into the ground and went for him again. Again, again, and again I fell. I panted as I got up. Spyro sped up at me and tackled me down which we both trembled down. Both of us trying to pin one another down. With all of Spyro's strength, he pinned me to the ground as I still panted. "HA! I win!" Spyro laughed.

"Ok, it looks like your ready for Lesson two" I said as I got up. "Lesson Two; My father taught me this one, Spike Ball! One: You get extreme speed" I Demistrated facing a tree. I ran and ran, "Two: When ready, You pretend like you trip and roll into a ball, but as you fall and turn into a ball, you push back" I did as I said and got into a glimps of a ball with spikes around me smacking the tall tree. "You try!" Spyro got much speed as he got. He then tried what he did but failed. He triped and scattered on the ground. He kept trying, but kept failing. "You need to get more speed Spyro. Try tomorrow, I need to get back." I said with a yawn. It was only three twenty four o'clock. But I was tired. When I left Claudia and Spyro alone, I had time to check on my crystal to see if I could talk to Mr. Keru.

I stood a few feet away from them, inside the forest. "Mr. Keru? MR. Keru!?" I repeated.

"Huh?" Was all I heard. "AWW YES! Hello there! Hope your enjoying it there!" Mr. Keru said as he appeared in the crystal.

"It's fine, but I was wondering, if I could find out where my father lives?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that. Ohh, yes, got to go! I need to do some things at the lab" He last said as he vanished in the crystal.

"Great! Now what!? I'm stuck here with Spyro and Claudia!--" I said angrily as I turned around noticing that Claudia had heard me. "Cl-Claudia! I didn't really--" She just ran away as I sighed. "Great! Now Claudia hates me! I can't let that ruin my mission, I need to change the future! If not, then whats left in the dragon realms?"

I came back into the area where only Spyro stood. "Hey!? What did you do!?" Spyro scuried in front of me. "How Come Claudia is crying?" Spyro asked angrily.

"Huh? She's...crying?" I said confussingly.

"Yeah! What did you do?" Spyro's tone lowered a bit.

"I...I...I did nothing!"

"NOTHING!? What made her cry then?"

"Look, I'll talk to her"

"No way! I'm not letting you hurt her more!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" I Yelled furiously.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!"

"Just leave me alone!! You can forget about my help!" I said walking away.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!" Spyro growled back. I couldn't believe it. First Claudia, now Spyro. What else could happen!? I sighed as I sat down infront of a small river.

"...who am I? This isn't like me at all. What happened?" As I saw my reflection in the water. I sighed once again and closed my eyes.


	4. The Nightmare Begins

_**Day Four**_

I woke up with the sunlight bright. I was inside my home, thinking of what I said. Those words...repeating inside my head. I walked outside, looking into the sunlight. I then noticed Ember walking over to me with an killing look in her eyes. "WHY YOU!" She shouted, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO CLAUDIA AND SPYRO!!"

"Look Ember, I didn't mean to--"

"No, Blizzard...your not what we thought you were" She wailed.

"Ember...please listen to me"

"You can forget it Blizzard! I won't let you even 5 feet to Claudia and Spyro!"

"So protective are you?" I smirked.

"Wh-what did you just say!?" Ember shouted,

"SO PROTECTIVE ARE YOU!?" I shouted back.

"Just because you live alone, having no parents, means you can be _all that_!?"

"MY PARENTS DIED MISSERABLY!! THEY WHERE MURDERED!! YOUR PARENTS ARE STILL ALIVE! UNLIKE MINE! THEIR DIED!! HOW BAD DO YOU WANT ME TO FEEL!!! I ALREADY FELT HORRIBLE WHAT I SAID TO CLAUDIA!!" I shouted. Ember only starred at me. Her eyes wide.

"Do...do you...really?" Ember asked,

"Really what!?"

"Feel that way...about Claudia?"

"What!? No! I just..." I blacked out for a second. _Do I? Do I feel that way about Claudia!? _I thought.

"Ohh, so you just hate her...I understand" She said running away"

"GAHH! WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!?????" I roared as hard as I could. "First, Claudia hates me, then Spyro, and now Ember! What do I have to do to get them back?" I sighed. My crystal flashed. Appearing Mr. Keru, "HEY! STOP WITH THE SOBBING! WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO! You don't need friends, they'll just cause loop holes in our plan! Now COME ON!" He said as the glowing from the crystal stopped. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" I yelled shattering the crystal with my hand. I opened my hand, seeing that blood was dripping from it.

I washed off the blood near a small river. My eyes still tired. "A little rest wouldn't hurt" I closed my eyes lieing down on the silky green grass. I fell asleep, wobling around. I was having a nightmare. I was there, in darkness. Then I saw Claudia in pain. Blood on her legs, body, and head. Twitching in pain. I saw white claws slash at her, making her fall onto the darkness. Lieing there. still breathing. Another set of claws appeared. "HEY! CLAUDIA!" I yelled as I tried to run to aid but was struck with a bolt of lightning going through me. I fell to my knees, looking at Claudia. the claws Slashing her as more and more blood flooded her. "CLAUDIA!!! NOOO!!!" I yelled again. A huge flame swallowed me as I screamed in pain. The dream felt so real. Like it was happining for real! Finally a dragon, that looked just like swamp, but older, appeared next to her. She was still breathing. He raised his to front paws to slash at her. And then he dropped them, "GET...AWAY...FROM...HEEEEERRRR!!!!" I roared as I tackled Swamp pinning him down and blowing my strongest flame. I got off him, running to Claudia's aid. "Claudia! Claudia!" I said. she breathed softer. her eyes closed. "CLAUDIA PLEASE!" I cried as tears fell from my eyes, "DON'T DIE! I'M SORRY!!" I teared more. She opened her eyes, looking straight at me. "Please...you can't...I...I...lo--AHH!" I woke up with chilling water dripping from my scales. I saw claudia with a bucket from her mouth.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"yeah..." I sighed.

"I heard someone sobbing, so I went to go see who it was and saw you crying in your sleep. Where you having a nightmare?" She asked

"Yeah. One of my worst ever" I chuckled.

"You were also sleep talking."

"Oh? What did I say?" I asked,

"You were saying 'sorry' and 'don't die' and stuff"

"yeah, that reminds me, I wanted to say sorry about yesterday. I just--" I said but was cut off

"No...I'm sorry. If I didn't see what you were doing, then I might have never'd run away." I only sighed. "I guess you were having a bad day!" She giggled. I said nothing. I only looked at the ground. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way"

"I know," I chuckled, "How am I suppose to tell the Ember, and Spyro?"

"Leave that to me! I'll make sure they get the message!" We both chuckled. But inside, I didn't feel like laughing. I suddenly felt...wierd...something I never have experinced. Like...I was dieing inside.

"Thanks Claudia...but...I think I'll tell them" I said,

"Ok...but first I think you should get something to eat!" She giggled as my stomach grumbled.

"Haha! Very funny!" I laughed. She left as I went to search for something to eat. After that, I still felt like I was dieing inside, but even worse. It's like, my life is...ending...

* * *

**Sorry if it seems short. but this one told you how Blizzard is becoming more interested with Claudia! .** **Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. The Nightmare 2

_**Day 5**_

I woke up back inside my home. The sun bright. I then noticed my crystal...in front of me! "But! I crushed it! How did it come back!?" The crystal glowwed, showing Mr. Keru inside.

"Don't think that crushing this crystal means you can get rid of me! Our mission musn't fail!" He growled. The glow fadded as I once again crushed it with fist. My knuckles, bleeding. I came out of my home. _A school day, what a pity_ I thought. I walked over to the same river from yesterday, washing away the blood. " I came here for a mission. To stop spyro...but...what if the future already changed!? But I'm still here, so it must be fine. I still don't understand! Mr. Keru never told me what I am related to n the past! Other than my parents. Spyro will need as much help as he can to stay alive." I sighed. "Mom...Dad...where are you...?"

_**Twelve Years Later**_

"Blizzard! Come on!" Claudia yelled as she ran down a hill. The cool wind blowing. It's been a while since Spyro defeated Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and the Sorceress. With some of my help as well. Spyro has been growing more mature, and as well as I. But each time I got older, more I feel of dieing. I finally caught up with Claudia. "Ok, what's the suprise?" I asked

"Look..." She said facing a kind of parade. I looked astonished.

"WOW! what is this all for?" I asked,

"It's for you and Spyro for saving us!" She giggled.

"That's so thoughtful of you all, but, no thanks"

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm just not in a cheery mood that's all"

"What will help you feel cheery?"

"I don't know. Spyro take all the glory, I don't diserve it"

"YES YOU DO! You two should share the glory! That's not right! Giving half of your glory to spyro!"

"Why do you care!? I did nothing!"

"You helped Spyro defeate Gnast Gnorc, Ripto, and the Sorceress!"

"I only taught him what he needed to know!"

"But still! You have to come! You have to share the glory!"

"No, Claudia, I don't have to. I get to choose my life. You can't because...you already have a life to look after...your life."

"But--"

"But nothing. If I choose 'no', then it's going to be 'no'." I last said walking away.

"Couldn't take a hint?" She said softly. It was becoming nightfall. I laid inside my home, wondering how the parade was. "Why would I even care? My mission is coming close, soon, Urkin, will take over, and until Spyro has enough strength to defeate him, were all doomed!" I fell asleep when it became dawn, and then...I had it...the nightmare...but this time...more different!

I opened my eyes, seeing me inside a room with blood on the walls. I had chains on my legs. I could see that they were nailed to the wall. I then saw Claudia. Her body still breathing when I saw a black figure next to her. It looked at me, with it's yellow gleaming eyes. It swiftly went to my side. It spoke, "You see her? She's in pain because of you..." It said in a deep voice.

"I did nothing!" I yelled,

"Yes you did...you turned against her."

"But, I would never do that..."

"Because you like her? She doesn't know that"

"I know she doesn't, she shouldn't know. It's better kept secret"

"Keeping things from your friends...I would never do that"

"Well I can't tell Spyro and Ember, they'll be planing something to get me and Claudia together" I sighed.

"...then...what would..." There was silence for a few seconds, "Would you do anything to pretect her?" He asked,

"Anything, but nothing showing that I do care about her" The figure went back to Claudia's side.

"...anything you say...?" He raised his claw high in the air, then...swung them against Claudia which made her bleed. I then saw...her slipt in two.

"You! YOU!" I glaed at him and broke the chains. I sped as fast as I can to Claudia. I stood there seeing her die. "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled,

"Language, Blizzard..."

"I don't care!" I yelled as I pounced at him. _WHAT!? _I thought as I went through him. I looked at him.

"Your crying...?" He saw me, my eyes tearing up. I sniffed once. "You do care about her...maybe even more..." He said as I finally woke up inside my home. I felt the wind blow on my eyes. _There cold, _I noticed that I was crying again. I wiped them away and went outside. My crystal started to glow.

"Aww! Blizzard! Hows it going!?" Mr. Keru asked,

"Pretty good I guess?"

"Now, did Spyro defeate That Sorceress?"

"Yeah, and when is, Urkin, going to come!? I thought you said when Spyro was 16 he would come!"

"He should be coming soon, but look at the bright side, at least you'll be able to have a few months with them! So make sure you teach that new move to Spyro! Seya!" Mr. Keru vanished.

I went to the river, looking at my reflection. I then heard Ember and Claudia. I walked behind a tree. I took a peek. I saw they were heading to my home. "Just tell him!" Ember whispered loudly.

"What if he desn't feel the same about me back!?" Claudia whispered back.

"I know he will! Now come on!" Ember stamered.

"But, can I just wait until tomorrow? that's the last day of school, and then I can tell him. we wont have any more school"

"Fine..." Ember sighed. "My best friend has a crush! So cute!" Claudia only blushed and sighed.

* * *

**Another short one. But this time I have an Idea for chapter 6! - Thanks for thoughs who reviewed! I got a whole summer to finish this fic. SEYA!**


	6. Love revealed

_**Day 1, Month 1 of 3**_

I woke up, still woundering about yesterday. Today was the last day of school, "I'll just stay away from Claudia, make sure that you don't even look at her, don't even talk about her!" I said to my self. "Ok, Claudia is just a friend, Claudia is just a friend" I repeated. I walked out side as the bright sun shined on me. "Alright, last day of school! AND NO MORE EVER AGAIN!" I cheered.

I walked to my school, not seeing Claudia inside or outside. I got in class seeing that she wasn't there either. Spyro came in before me, and Ember came in last. she sat next to Spyro, I sat next Ember, and next to me was suppose to be Claudia. I asked Ember, "Ember, wheres Claudia?"

"Oh, she's going to be a little late. But don't worry! I got it under control!" Minutes later, after school started, Claudia rushed in. "Sorry I'm late!" She said breathlessly. She walked upto the teacher, a green dragon named Gruel, and gave him a slip. She then sat next to me.

"Why were you late?" I asked,

"Oh, me and Ember were chatting and I wasn't ready."

"Alright class!" Our teacher Mr. Gruel said, "Todays the last day of school, and you won't be having any more unless you'r planing to go to college" HE said as a whole bunch of students cheered. others clapped. I was one them. Claudia just thought, finding the best solution to tell me how much she likes me, I guess? "But before that! I want do one more project with all of you. PICK A PARTNER!" He said clapping his hands twice.

"Hey, Blizzard...want to be partners!?" Claudia asked. I expected Claudia and Ember as partners, but this time it's different. "uhh...sure I guess" I said. "Alright then! Our project today is, VOLCANOES!" Mr. Gruel yelled as a whole bunch of volcanoe structures appeared. We were givine certain chemicals. A red one, and a kind of yellow one. We got our volcanoe, and Spyro and Ember got the biggest one. You don't want to know what happened next. But they did have to stay in after class to clean up the goo.

No more school was the best for me! Th only thing I had to do for the rest of the day was to stay away from Claudia the whole day. I was happy that time was flying by, but inside I really felt like telling Claudia how I do feel, but if I want to succeed, I must stay friends.

I stood behind a tree, looking for any signs of Claudia. I walked forward, heading to the river for a quick swim. I still looked carefully, walking slowly. I finally made it not noticing that Ember was there. "BLIZZARD!" Ember waved. I turned my head waving back. She ran to my side, "Hey can you come with me for a sec?" She asked,

"I was about to go for a swim" I said

"You can go later! PLEASE!" She begged

"What's it for? is it another parade?"

"No, I just need at Claudia's" That struck me, I had to think of something quick, or Ember will torcher me.

"uhh, Claudia's? Sorry can't I need to...go to Spyro's! YEAH! that's it!"

"Can't you just come for a second!?"

"Uhh, oh is that my mother calling, sorry got to go!" I rushed out of there. She only sighed and walked a few steps when it hit her,

"HEY! YOU DON'T HAVE A MOM!!" Ember shouted at me as I still ran. "Why you little..."

I made it home, breathless. "Ok, the days almost over all I need to do is wait until Urkin comes." I sighed and walked in. "AHH! Wh-what are you two doing here!?" I said looking at Ember and Claudia.

"If you woudn't come with me, then we'll come to you!"

"NO NOT THAT! HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FREAKEN FAST!?"

"Ohh, we took the short cut, we could just glide from a peak to your home."

"Ok then, I'll be seeing ya'?" I said as I rushed outside, but was blocked off as Spyro stood there. "SPYRO! Let me out!" I yelled at him,

"Ember, is this really necessary!?" Claudia asked,

"Of course!"

"Well I don't want it like this" She puffed walking up to Blizzard.

"Listen, Blizzard, I wanted to tell you something that I kept for a long time now." She sighed, "I...I had these...feelings for you...and I...wanted to tell you that...I...I love...you"

"I'm sorry Claudia! I just can't love you back!" I said as tears formed in my eyes. I ran at Spyro, and did a leap over Spyro and bounced off his head. "I'm sorry" I said as I looked back and ran towards the river.

I sat there as nightfall came. My tears falling from my cheek into the river. "I wish I could love you back, but I just can't" A glow of lite appeared next to me and showned Mr. Keru.

"STOP SOBBING! You can't love anyone! You'll never love anyone! 'caus of you, things have already happened here! NO STOP IT AND GET BACK TO WORK!!!" He yelled at me as the glow fadded and my crystal fell onto the grass. I didn't care what he said, all I cared was the mission, and Claudia. Some how, this river always made me feel better. I don't know why, but it just does.

Claudia had tears falling from her eyes, as Ember went to comfort her. "Come on, Claud' lets go home."

"I don't want to!" Claudia said

"But you can't stay here, this is Blizzards home!"

"Fine...I just want to be alone" She said as she left to her home.

"Ohh, Claudia, Blizzards just not the for you...or is he?" Ember said acting suspicious.

I left the river and went back to my home, woundering how Claudia will act for the whole summer. I walked inside seeing no one. I laid down on the floor trying to fall asleep. As soon as I did, I had my nightmare again...

I saw that I was in a kind of cell. I was behind bars, and I noticed that same dark figure infront of my cell. I had chains on my feet again. I didn't get to close to him since the chains are short. "What are you doing here!?" I said to him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Is that so bad?"

"No."

"Good.Do you remember that other nightmare? with Claudia? and the room with--"

"What about it!?"

"Didn't it look fimiliar to you?"

"I guess"

"What did it look like?"

"like...when my parents...died..."

"Exactly! You saw into your future..."

"But, I didn't see them, I only saw Claudia..." rembering her made me tear a little.

"I see you do care about her, maybe even more..."

"Just forget it! What did you want to talk about!?"

"I'm just telling you, that everything you saw in your dreams, will happen here..."

"Not if I can help it you--"

"Blizzard! Language!" I only glared at him. "And Blizzard, don't forget, keeping secrets will lead to pain and misery,"

"I've decided, and I'm going with it wiether you like it or not!"

"It's not me who cares..."He last said as a dash of light swallowed me...

* * *

**YAY! This chapters finished! Sorry about chapter 4 for some of you, I needed to make it a _little _interesting. Onto chapter 7! And I aslo thought, I _might _make a chapter each day or so. **


	7. The Start of Pain

_**Day 2, Month 1 of 3**_

My eyes shuttered as the sun light got bright. I stood up stretching. "Well...today Spyro learns his new ability. I wonder how long Sparx is going to be on vecation?" I went outside and saw Spyro. "Come on! I want to learn that new ability!" Spyro said quickly.

"Geez, your highper today." I yawned. Me and Spyro walked over to the same area where we usually practiced. "So, Blizzard, I'm sorry about yesteday..."

"No, it's fine."

"But, I shouldv'e let you go!"

"No, if I left Claudia wouldn't know the truth. And then she would..." I stopped and a few tears fell from my cheek. Spyro noticed and said, "So you do like, but you just can't love her back?"

"WHAT!? No! I don't!"

"But...yesterday, you were crying! Why?"

"It's nothing!"

"Tell me!" I felt so horrible inside, wanting to burst into tears. Just cry alone in the darkness. I couldn't handle it any more! I did, and felt inbarresed when I teared. "Your crying again"

"Because! I-I I just..." I sighed.

"Ok look, lets forget all about it" I still felt horrible. I wiped my tears away as we got to the spot.

"Ok Spyro, now the first thing is--" I got cut off as some one spoke from behind.

"HEY! BLIZZARD!" Swamp shouted at me. "WHAT YOU DO TO CLAUDIA!" He yelled.

'I did nothing! Now leave!" I shouted back,

"NO WAY! I heard what you've done! Making her cry like that!"

"I'm sorry for ruining your romance with Claudia, but please leave!" I yelled as I took a step forward.

"MAKE ME!" Swamp yelled back. Yes Swamp, he did have a thing for Claudia, but seeing her like how she is, and hearing that, Blizzard was the one she cared about made him angry!

"Come on Claud's!" Ember said, "Cheer up! Atleast he's still your friend!" Ember and Claudia were going to watch the boys train, but Claudia didn't feel like it, so Ember made her go.

"Whatever" She only said. They made it to the usual place they trained and saw Swamp. "Ohh no!" Claudia said as she rushed over to the group.

"HEY! CLAUDIA! Wait for me!" Ember shouted.

"Once again Swamp, LEAVE!" I yelled.

"Not until I get rid of you!" He yelled as he pounced at me. I just simply dodged it. He tried again with me dodging again. Then When he tried tackling, I dodged it, but suddenly he yelled, "NOW!" Two other dragons fell on me.

"STOP! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Claudia yelled as she ran to Blizzards aid.

"Uhh, Claudia, I--" Swamp started as he got cut off by Claudia,

"JUST LEAVE SWAMP! You just 'cause nothing but trouble!" She growled.

"Uhh, whatever you say! Lets go boys!" Swamp snapped as the two dragons got off Blizzard and ran away with Swamp.

"Are you ok Blizzard!?" Claudia asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah" I said as I got up, "Arrg!" I roared as I felt an intense pain on my back.

"You broke your back!" Claudia said. "WHAT!?" Spyro and Ember exclaimed together. "You won't be able to teach Spyro anything today, or even for a while" Claudia said as she help me up. That was all I remebered until we were back at my home. I had pieces of cloth wraped around my back. Kind of a cast. it was already nightfall and Spyro and Ember had already left.

"So, how long do you think until I recover?" I asked Claudia as I laid stat up.

"Just a few weeks or so" was all she could say.

"I'm sorry about what happened"

"About what?" She asked.

"About the fight today with me and Swamp"

"You don't have to say sorry, you didn't start it"

"I know, but I got you worried.'

"Ohh, that..." She said with a slight blush.

"I shouldn't have fought him" I sighed. Claudia didn't say anything. She only looked at the ground. Then our eyes met. She started to blush more. I did only a little. We got closer to each other when Claudia slapped me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I exclaimed.

"FOR BEING STUPID! THAT'S WHAT!" She yelled at me.

"Geez, if you did't want a kiss all you had to say was no!" I said rubbing the spot on my cheek she slapped.

"well, _sorry, _next time I'll say no!" I looked at her, and she looked at me. I only turned as she gasped and turned as well. "I'm leaving!" She yelled at me.

"Goo for you!" I said as I laid on the ground and tried to sleep. Luckily, I had no nightmare this time. So I slept peacefully. Except the part that happened in the morning...

* * *

**YAY! This chapters done already! Hope you all enjoyed this story! ONTO CHAPTER 3! SEYA!**


	8. The Good News

_**Day 3, Month 1 of 3**_

"BUDDA BUDDA, BUDDA BUDDA BUDDDDD!"

"WHAT THE!?" I yelled as I was woken up.

"Greetings Blizzard!" Sparx said.

"Hey there little buddy, you looking for Spyro?" I asked as I yawned,

"Yes please!"

"He's probably training at the usual place, or just like at the waterfall."

"May you lead me? Me memory isn't very good since my vacation"

"No problamo little buddy!" I nodded as I walked outside. "Wow, the suns really bright today..."

"Yup, first time in the dragon realms it got this hot"

_Perfect! That means Urkin is coming sooner then _Ithought!_ I only need to wait--_"OUCH!" I yelled as I looked at my back. _Ohh that's right, my back..._"Sorry Sparx, but my back needs to heal, I hope you can do it alone"

"Don't worry, I'll just go ask Ember, seya Blizzard!" Sparx said as he flew away. I sighed. Waiting inside my home until my back felt better seemed stupid. I walked back inside and closed my eyes to get some more rest. After a while I woke up with a yawn. I opened my eyes seeing a sheep next to me. dead. I saw a shadow go past my home. I slowly got up and walked infront of my home as I saw Claudia walking away. "So...she brought me it..." I said to myself.

I walked back in and carefully sat down.

After I finished with my meal, I couldn't help but wonder how everyone was. Espeacilly Claudia. "I must complete my mission. My love life means nothing here..." After a while. I got really bored with all this thinking. I closed my eyes, wishing to just die and forget all about this mission. I suddenly fet someone knocking on my head,

"Hey! Sleepy head!" The voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Claudia.

"What do you want?" I said calmly,

"Just here to check on you doing" She sid as she felt my back. "Hmm, I think you'll probably heal in six days or so?"

"That's a relief...only six days..." I sighed.

"Yeah..." She said lying down next to me, "Blizzard...I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"It's alright, I deserved it" I chuckled.

"Yeah...I guess you did..." She chuckled with him. "But really...I am sorry"

"Don't worry, I've been through worse than that!"

"Like what?"

"Like when...when..."

"When your parents died..."

"Yeah..." I said. Remebering them made a few tears fall.

"Don't cry...things like that happen..."

"I know...but even knowing them is what I really care about. I never knew them when they died!" I said. Claudia only looked at me. Feeling terrible for seeing me cry like that.

"Blizzard, how about I stay for the night. To keep you company?"

"No, it's alright. I'm fine alone..." I said as I wiped my tears away. She only looked at me.

"No...your not fine alone..." she said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you..." I said softly. As I saw the rest of the day went by, the more I was comfertable with Claudia by my side. The more I thought of telling her. I wanted to, but couldn't. I just can't love her back...I do...but if I do tell her...whatis it left of my future...or even anybody's! I can only keep it a secret...away from everyone...but each time I do this...

...my nightmare appears...

* * *

**Now I know this is really short...sorry...but I'm sure the next chapter will be longer for those who hate short chapters... o:)**


	9. A birthday Wish

_**Day 4, month 1 of 3**_

**I **had my dream again. I was back inside the celler. The dark figure was there as well. "happy to see me?" He said

"no..." I replied,

"Why are you stressed out?" He asked,

"It's...it's because of Claudia..."

"Ah...you finally know now?"

"I already knew!"

"Don't get angry at me..."

"I'm tired about you asking me about my love life!" I yelled at him. He only starred at me for a while.

"What if...I can make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously,

"Let's just say, I can get you and Claudia together..."

"What! HOW!?" I stammered.

"That's not your problem...all you have to do is this. As long as you don't tell her how you feel until the second month from today, the third day. BUT! Bewtween 7:00 o'clock-9:00 o'clock...understand?"

"I think so...but, aren't you just a dream?"

"Just a dream!? Remeber, I'm here to tell your future!"

"WHAT FUTURE!? Anything you said didn't happen!"

"I wouldn't say that...how about your back?"

"What about it?"

"I said, the more you keep secrets from your friends, the more pain and misery will occur!"

"But I got into a fight!"

"Yes...but if told Spyro and Ember you wouldn't have been training with Spyro, and wouldn't have got in that fight..."

"Just shut up!"

Remeber, Blizzard...remember what I said..." The same flash occured as it flashed before my eyes.

I woke still a little sleepy. Claudia had left. I just laid back down closing my eyes to fall asleep, but not before Claudia came in and knocking on my head once again. I opened my eyes and then closed them back. "what do you want Claudia?"

"Hey, I brought you something to eat, so cheer up, or you'll have to do it yourself!"

"Why do you care about bringing me food, I thought you would hate me..."

"i wouldn't hate you...your still a friends."

"Yeah, but..." I sighed.

"Meals outside. I also got a suprise for you!" She said giggling. I got up carefully, and walked outside. There again, was a sheep, but this time, Spyro, Ember, and Sparx where there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLIZZARD!!!" They all yelled.

"What the?"

"We read your school papers and noticed that today was your birthday! So we all planned this out!" Ember said.

"NO!" I yelled at them,

"No?" Spyro asked,

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!! THIS SHOULDN'T HAPPEN! I MUST BE DREAMING!!"

"Nope! 100 percent real!" Ember said. I couldn't take it! More pain grew inside me. I started to run, not caring how much pain my back took, I just ran.

"Blizzard!" They all yelled.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ember asked,

"I don't know?" Claudia said as she ran after me.

"HEY CLAUDS!!" Ember yelled, "Oh, great!" Ember puffed.

"Want's some sheep?" Spyro asked,

"Why not..."

I ran past the river, past our training area, and past the waterfall. I just kept running until I couldn't take it anymore! I was almost to the portal leading out of here! I trembled onto the grass inside a forest. Tears falling from my cheek onto the grass. I opened my eyes seeing the portal. I've been running since this morning to dawn. I was starving. I heard a voice behind me, shouting, 'Blizzard' I got back up, trying to get to the portal. I kept trembling down. The closer the voie came, the more I picked up my pace.

Suddenly I was about to reach it, a few inches away, when Claudia saw me in so much pain. I quickly got up, but she to me with all her speed and stopped me to reach any further. "BLIZZARD! STOP!" She yelled at me.

"Leave me alone! I just want to be alone!" I yelled at her.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" She said back,

"Why do you want to know!? There's nothing that will make me tell you!" I yelled at her as I tried to reach for the portal.

"BECAUSE I ARE ABOUT YOU!" She yelled back at. I stopped, and looked into her eyes. Her eyes had a glimps of care in them, like she said. I calmed down a bit. and sat down as nightfall swallowed both of us.

"What happened back there?" Claudia asked,

"Nothing..." I replied back,

"Just tell me Blizzard..." She said with a kind of sad tone. I couldn't take it. She sounded worried that I ran away and cried as I tried to get to a portal out the dragon realms. But who wouldn't?

"I've never told any one this, but...my parents died on my birthday. A day that was suppose to be the happiest day of my life! But instead, it turned into misery, and fear! My parents hid me from there murder, and fought it. But instead, they were killed." I said as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry..." Claudia said looking at me, "It must be tough, not having parents...and just you alone. No brother, no sister, not even a family member..."

"Yeah...that's why when ever my birthday occured, I would just cry."

"I guess, and since you ran all the way to dawn, you missed this huge party I planned for years for you!" She chuckled.

"why would you do put up with everything to do that for me?" I asked,

"Because..." she put her paw on top of mine, "If you care about that person dearly, you would do something crazy for them"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Claudia asked,

"I'm sorry that I can't love you back..." Claudia frowned and looked at the ground. She took her paw off of my paw. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"You didn't have to tell me that..." She said.

"But I had to..."

"WHY!?" She yelled at me with anger in her voice as she glared at me.

"Because...if I didn't...I couldn't tell you that..." I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "I love you..." I said as I broke the kiss. She only starred at me.

"Blizzard...I...don't know what to say but..." She leaned in as she kissed me back. "I love you too..." she said as she broke the kiss. Times like this just makes you want to stare at each other for hours. But me...I wanted to be with her forever. But later on...I knew it was impossible...the love of my life...will be with me forever...

* * *

**YAY! This chapters done! Thanks for those who reviewed! Onto CHAPTER 10!! SEYA!**


	10. The New Girl

_**Day 5, Month 1 of 3**_

**I **woke inside the forest with Claudia by my side. I nuzzled her neck. "Huh?" She said as she yawned.

"Good morning Claudia" I said,

"heh heh!" She giggled, "Good morning Blizzard"

"Come on, I bet the others are worried about us, especially your parents"

"Right..." She sighed. We both got up and walked back. I looked into her eyes, all shiny. They seemed so beautiful to me. I couldn't take me eyes off her. She looked back at me. She smiled as well as I. She was so beautiful. I felt my heart speed up.

"Well, where almost there." Claudia said,

"yeah..." I said back. we got to Claudia's home, which wasn't very far. It was a kind of cave. Once we got there, Claudia's mother came out.

"CLAUDIA!!" She yelled, a pink dragon with a white belly, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!!??" she scolded her.

"Mom, I was just--"

"I DON'T CARE! AND WHO'S THIS!?" She yelled as she pointed at me. _Oh, that's a good way to treat a guest..._I thought

"This is Blizzard...I was with him during the time I was gone..."

"MARCH YOUR BEHIND BACK INSIDE THIS HOME!" She yelled. Claudia did what she said. When she was gone, Claudia's mother turned to me with an evil glare.

"Now listen here young man!!" She started, "If I find out that you done anything to hurt her, I swear! I will tell your parents!"

"That would be a bummer for you Mrs..."

"Mrs. Felling"

"Mrs. Felling. But, I don't have any parents..."

"Oh, so your the one that Claudia mentioned. You know she wouldn't stop talking about you, it almost droved me nuts!" She laughed. "But, I can trust you, your one of Claudia's friends from preschool." I hate to add mid it, but yes, I did have to go to preschool. That was from the beginning, people! "Thank you for bringing Claudia home sweety..." She last said as she waved good bye.

I waved good bye as well and left. "Oooo...k..." I said, "That was kinda weird...but at least I know she does care about me. AHH!" I groaned as I remembered about my back. I sighed. I tried walking over to the river since I got used to my back pain. Once there I saw the glow again next to me. Again Mr. Keru appeared,

"Blizzard, how's it going?"

"GREAT!"

"I know, the thing I just don't get is that nothing changed here. Well probably some where else, but...not here..."

"well, that's good to know!" I chuckled,

"Seya Blizzard" Mr. Keru said as the glow faded. This time the crystal appeared tied around my neck.

Suddenly, I heard some one crying. Almost sounded like Ember, but more emotional. I walked closer to the cry. I saw now, A green female dragon. She looked hurt. I moved next to her to comfort her, "Hey, don't cry. Did something happen?" She got surprised off guard as she jumped a little. She still cried as she tried to speak,

"I-I...I..." She said closing her eyes, "Nothing! What do you want!?"

"I heard you crying...I wanted to make sure you were ok..."

"No! I'm not fine!"

"Well...is something wrong?"

"It's nothing..."

"Ok...well...my names, Blizzard..."

"Why would I care?"

"I would like to help you, but it wouldn't be polite if I was a stranger." I chuckled.

"No. I'm Samantha..." She said softly.

"Hello Samantha, now, is something wrong?"

"Well..." _HOLD UP! _She thought, _If this is Blizzard, then he's the one that Mr. Keru's talking about! _"Oh forget it, since your here, I feel better..." She said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Well, that's good, seya around..." I said as I got up and left.

"Wait!" She yelled, "Is it, ok if you stay longer?"

"Sorry, but I got to go..."

"Well, can I come with?"

"Uhh, sure" I said as she walked over to me,

"Where do ya' need to go?" She asked,

"Just some where,"

"Ohh ok..." _Ok, so you want to play hard to get do you? Well I play hard to get, Mr. Keru can forget about our deal, all I want is Blizzard!_

_**The Future**_

A certain blue dragon named Mr. Keru was was his friend, Mr. Figg, a green dragon. "I hope you know what your doing!" Mr. Figg yelled at Mr. Keru as he watched a big monitor seeing everything from Blizzard's crystal. "Don't worry!" He yelled back, "Your daughter will be fine. As long as she does her job, we'll all be fine."

"What if she failles!?"

"Charles, how dare you say that about your child."

"Ohh be quite!"

"Ha! It'll take more than just telling me to shut up..." Mr. Figg growled at him, "Look, if she doesn't succeed, I attached a escape system on her. When I push this button, time will reverse it's self for her to try again, understand?" Mr. Figg calmed down a little more.

"What is it that you need my daughter for?"

"Simple, Blizzard has already commence great danger here. Blizzard can't be trusted..."

"But I thought--"

"Yes" Mr. Keru cut him off, "I know...I'm just saying...he can't be trusted...and soon...I will rule...rule them all..."

* * *

**Short, but I am giving you a hint for later chapters. I checked this one for spelling, but the thing is, I don't really know how 'seya' is suppose to be spelt? I don't know if the computers right or wrong. Any way, REVIEW! 3**


	11. Samantha's mission

**Ok, the letter that's bolded means the other part of the storie, such as, in the beginning, you'll start at the future, if you see another bold letter, that's with Blizzard and tha gang, k? Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_**

_**Future**_

"**I **hope Samantha is ok there" Mr. Figg said,

"Don't worry, Blizzard got's it under control!" Mr. Keru laughed.

"He better, because if he does anything to her, I swear I will--"

"Just keep it down! I'm trying to listen!" Mr. Keru cut him off. Mr. Figg only wondered about how Samantha was, if she fine, hurt, or even sad? She was crying with out knowing everything that was happening, but she did remember what to do.

"Hey...Will, do you think that...something wrongs going to happen?" Mr. Figg asked,

"Nope!"

"Well...I do..." Mr. Figg saw how Mr. Keru's home was. It was built with wood, a huge tent shape kind of style. He had wires, computers, books, and lots of paper everywhere. He sat down on a small chair. _Why is it that Will, doesn't sense it? _

_**Past/Present**_

"**S**o...where you from?" I asked,

"From...well...I don't really know...you know...I never heard the place I was from." she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah...me too..." I said, "So..."

"Hey, you still never said where you had to go!?"

"Oh, yeah! I just need to meet Spyro, one of my fiends."

"What for?"

"Just to show this new move Mr...I mean, because he wanted he wanted to know this move!" I chuckled nervously. Once at the training arena, Spyro, Ember, and Claudia waited for me. Claudia looked surprised and walked over to me,

"Blizzard? Who's this?" Claudia asked,

"Ohh, my new friend. Her names Samantha"

"Oh..." She said happily, "Hi! The names Claudia! Blizzard's girl friend--I MEAN! Friend!"

"WHOA!" Ember shouted shocked, "Why didn't you tell me!?" She said running over to her. "No, no, I said--"

"I heard what you said!" Claudia looked nervous. _So..._Samantha thought, _this is Claudia...looks like I got a lot of work to do..._

**M**r. Keru and Mr. Figg was watching the monitor, "Mr. Keru, what _does _Samantha have to do?" Mr. Figg asked,

"Simple, Blizzard and Claudia are the source of our destruction! If Samantha can get them to hate each other, then everything will be fine."

"But, if they both start to hate each other, won't that still cause something to change?"

"Just a little, not anything big...heh heh" Mr. Figg didn't like any of Mr. Keru's inventions, he usually kept away from them.

_I hope she's ok..._

**C**laudia was checking how my condition was to teach Spyro the new move. "Well, I guess...but don't hurt yourself!" Claudia said,

"I'll be fine...ok Spyro!" I yelled as me and Spyro got ready, "This move is one of my favorites, it's called: 'Stunner'!"

"'Stunner'? What does that do?"

"Simple, 'Stunner' allows you to skid under your opponent and kick them, sending them into the air. After that, you leap into the air, same height as your opponent is falling and spin a 360 degree angle to slap them with your tail. They fall onto the ground hard and will lose control of there body for a couple of seconds, that will allow you to use any move if possible."

"SOUNDS AWSOME!" Spyro said hyper.

"hey!" Claudia called, "BLIZZARD! I said nothing that will hurt you badly!"

"It's alright! Spyro won't be able to even get under me" I laughed.

"Ohh yeah!?" Spyro yelled picking up speed. Spyro tried sliding under me, as I quickly dodged it and smacked him with my tail which skidded him a few extra feet. "WOAH!? How did you do THAT!?"

"That, you'll learn later..." Spyro tried everything, but every time, he just got his but whooped.

"They've been at this for a while..." Ember yawned,

"Yeah...I wonder if Blizzard's ok?" Claudia said worriedly.

"Ha ha! Come on Spyro!" I yelled as I dodged his last move. I leaped into the air as he tried once more, I got to the round but suddenly my back was in pain again. Spyro had his chance and got under me as he sended my into the air, Spyro leaped up in front of me and slapped me with his tail. I fell skidding onto the ground.

"BLIZZARD!" Claudia yelled as she ran to me side, "Are you ok!?" she yelled with concern in her voice.

"Yeah...I'm...fine..." I said as I twitched in pain as I got up. "DON'T SCARE ME AGAIN!!"

"Claudia, I only fell, it hurt, but I just fell"

"So you two have a thing for each other! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN ONE DAY!! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Ember shouted. We both blushed,

"Can we just stop talking about that? I already feel horrible that you guys know on the first day..." Claudia sighed,

"First? I thought you two had a thing since preschool?"

"LOOK! CAN YOU JUST HELP ME OUT OR WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get so angry at me..." Ember said back.

(A/N: Ok, since I don't really feel like talking about what happened next, so let's skip to the romantic night!)

Stars shined as Blizzard, and Claudia laid softly on the grass. Watching Claudia under the bright moon and stars, made her blue scales shine. We both saw into each others eyes, seeing her eyes made her more beautiful. We lay our heads together wanting to sleep under the beautiful night sky. "I'm sorry I over reacted..." Claudia said ashamed,

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have taunted Spyro." I chuckled,

"yeah...I think you shouldn't have...Spyro's strong for his age, he's pretty much everyone's hero because of it..."

"Yup..."

"But your my hero, oh mighty Blizzard!" She joked around.

"Yeah, it sounds kind of dumb..." I laughed.

"Yeah it does..." We both stopped our giggling as we both leaned closer as we shared a long kiss that seemed that lasted for ever. We both separated gasping for air. Laying our heads together, we fell asleep as the moon and stars shined over us...but that night... the dream appeared, and this time, I found out something that would change what will happen in my future...

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Next up, chapter 12! I thought to cut the story shorter because I knew it would just last to long. Any way's, I'm also thinking about a part two of this. And thi time, the main character will probably be Claudia. Ok, I think I told you enough about it, just read this story first and you'll understand what I mean about Claudia as main character in part two...**


	12. Suprises

**I **hate darkness. Ever since what happened in my dreams...I was afraid...I stood there, not in the cell, a kind of village. Spyro, Ember, and Claudia's village. The sky dull, like a Sophia color. (Kind of light red and brown, I think?) Everything was sophia. I walked deeper inside the village, then I suddenly saw the dark figure. He stood under a the shade of one building made out of wood. He took one step,

"Blizzard..." It said as it showed a purple dragon with it's gold colored horns and a black cape, 'I must tell you..."

"Tell me what?" I asked still stunned about how he looked.

"About this..." He pointed to the sky. I looked up, the clouds swirling and the wind blowing hard, "Urkin's coming closer then you thought...I'm not sure when...but he's coming...for you...and Spyro..."

"but...why me and Spyro?"

"I can't explain that to you..."

"Why not!?"

"because I have to keep things from you...your just a child..."

"I'm not a child!" I scolded,

"You are to me..."

"What makes you think that I look like a child!?"

"Because...you have to listen...Urkin isn't who you ever expected!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Look, when you meet Urkin, I need you to stay and fight. Leave Spyro and the rest to go back home."

"Look, I don't what your talking about! I don't know you! And how do you know about Spyro, and Claudia!?"

"I know many things..."

"Ha! You don't know my real name!" I smirked.

"I know your name..."

"Ohh yeah!? What is it!?"

"I know everything about you...Moy..." I gasped. Shocked knowing what he just said.

"But...I...never told any one..."

"Know one hasn't have to tell me..."

"SHUT UP!" I growled at him.

"Don't talk to me in that tone!" He said back.

"Guess what, I can!" I yelled.

"You wont talk to me in that tone unless I say so!" He scolded,

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER! SO HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT IT!"

"I _AM _YOUR FATHER!" He yelled back with anger in his voice.

"W-what? Y-your not my father..." I said backing up. He walked closer, I suddenly froze. He was in front of me...he bent down to my level, "My father died...years ago..."

"I know..."

"But...you can't be..." I said tears about to flow, "It's Impossible for you to still live!"

"I am dead..." he said with bright eyes, "But my spirit still lives inside you..." He was right...I could feel some source in me saying that was him.

"Your my father? I...finally get to see you?" I said smiling as my tears fell down my face.

"Don't cry..." he said.

"Dad...I have so many questions!" I said,

"I don't have much time..."

"Well then one!?"

"alright...shoot..."

"Who...who killed you and mother?"

"I can't tell you that..."

"BUT! Was he stronger than you?"

"Nope...know one can beat me!" He chuckled,

"Then...how did you die?"

"Me and your mother sacrificed our selves to save you...he had you captive, I had to do something..."

"But...sacrificing you two was really necessary!?"

"We had a choice...us...or you..."

"But...why...when you had the chance you could've struck him and save us!"

"Your mother tried saving you...but she was killed, I was in so much anger that I fought him."

"But I still don't understand! You said no one beats you!"

"Listen...I died saving you, remember that. It's hard to explain...and besides...I have to go..." He said giving me one more smile as he faded away.

"Visit me again!" I yelled as I was swallowed into the bright light!

_**Day 6, Month 1 of 1; Days to Urkin's arrival: 4**_

I woke up, seeing Claudia by my side as she slept on my shoulder. I got up as I felt my back, cured. I felt amazing. I looked into the baby blue sky, "Thanks dad..." I said smiling. I left to find me and Claudia some food. I suddenly ran into Samantha.

"Ohh! Hello Blizzard" she said in her cute annoying voice.

"Ohh, hey Samantha." I said back as I kept walking.

"What you doin'?"

"Nothing..."

"are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"hey! You know what I heard?"

"What?"

"I heard that there was some good sheep down that hill" She pointed next to me.

"Thanks but I prefer the ones over here..." I said walking. She blocked me,

"Come on! You'll thank me!"

"I guess I could. But ONLY this time" I said walking the way she pointed. She walked with me. I kept a little distance from her but she kept coming closer. Finally we where touching. "WOAH!" I said stopping, she stopped as well, "Uhh, I would feel much better if you could not be that close to me."

"Ohh, ok, is this far enough?" she said only scooting a little.

"No,"

"How about now?" She scooted a little more.

"Just a few more inches," she scooted a few inches away, "There!" I said as we started to walk again. Passing threw a forest. Then a field of grass. Suddenly we came upon a hill.

"It's just over that hill." She said.

"This hill looks familiar." I said.

"All the hills look the same! Now go on!" I walked up the hill seeing nothing but a patch of grass. I heard a noise by my side. I saw Claudia getting up from where we slept! She opened her eyes, and saw something horrible! But before that lets see how it happened!

"OHH BLIZZARD!" Samantha yelled as she sat next to Blizzard waiting for Claudia to look. When she did, Samantha got a hold of Blizzard and kissed him on the lips.

"BLIZZARD!!" Claudia yelled. I with my strength got us separate. I gasped for air, "Claudia! This isn't what it looks like!" I said,

"I know what this is all about!" Claudia said crying, "You lied...YOU LIED! You never did love me did you!"

"NO! I do love you!"

"You just lied to break my heart! To leave you and Samantha!"

"No! Clau--"

"Yeah! That's right!" Samantha cut me off, "He never did love you! He loved me! So why won't you just leave!?"

"I WILL!!" She screamed as Claudia ran away. I saw run...my eyes wanting to tear. I stood quiet as Samantha left. "This...isn't happening...it can't..." I cried.

* * *

**Hope it's going good! I did this chapter less then 30 minutes or so! I got alot of things planned for this story now that Blizzard's knows about his father. Next Chapter will be all Mr. Keru and Mr. Figg! So that one might take a while! SEYA! BOJOUR!**


	13. Mr Figg's Death

_**Continue...**_

_**Mr. Keru and Figg Chapter**_

**A**s usual, Mr. Keru watched the monitor that showed everything with Blizzard's crystal. Mr. Keru was working on his computer as Mr. Figg, (A/N: Ok, you know what, I'll just go by there names...) checked the monitor seeing what Samantha had done! _That boy's going to pay! _He thought. Will finally finished on his computer and walked up to the monitor.

"Awe...Chares...did you like the show?"

"What show!?" Charles said hastily

"Ok ok, I know how feel about this, but trust me...this will all work out..."

"It better...after what happened, I want it all to work out!"

"No problem! Just give me a sec on the machines over there, if you ever want to see Samantha again..."

"What!? You never told me about this!"

"Ohh, really, well my bad. But even though, I am missing a few pieces..."

"How many?"

"about...3,456 pieces..."

"WHAT!?"

"You wouldn't mind going to the store buy some, would you?"

"F-fine!"

"Good! Now say to put it on Urk's account. Now head along!" Charles didn't like Will one bit. Especially about not telling him that Samantha couldn't come back to the future. And neither would Blizzard...

_**Mr. Keru's POV**_

**A**s Charles left, I quickly send a message. A minute later, a message appeared on my computer. I read, 'Get rid of him...and this time...I'm giving you this chance...' I grinned and got off my computer. I quickly got to the screen which appeared a red dragon with orange horns. "Hello sir..." I said softly as I bowed.

"Quiet!" He yelled, "I see that Blizzard and Samantha has been sent to the past...good job. You seem to be better than I thought. You will lead my troops, so be careful! This isn't a drill! Where facing with everyone's lives in steak!" He yelled.

"Yes, but General...It's all come to plan...Blizzard and Samantha...it seems that they _were _suppose to go to the past. If nothing goes wrong...then it may be possible for both of us!" I said,

"I see. Make sure that the boy gets what he's looking for. Oh, and also...the girl as well..."

I nodded and grinned. "There's only...one thing..." I started,

"What thing?"

"You see...Samantha did her job, but now, it seems that she wants the boy..."

"I see...that _could _deal something to our plan. Does she know anything about this?"

"No. I only told her what to do."

"Then it'll fine as long as she doesn't get in the way."

"Yes general. Signing off" He nodded as the screen went black.

"All I have to do is get Blizzard and Samantha what they want, eh? Then that's what will happen!" I said scornfully.

_**POV End**_

_**Mr. Figg's POV**_

"I can't believe I wasn't warned about this!" I said to my self. I searched for Money bags, since he's the one with the items. I found him bargaining with another dragon. "That's it!" The dragon yelled as he walked away.

"NOW COME ON!" Money bags yelled, and sighed.

"Ahh! Charles! My favorite wallet! How may I help you!?"

"I just need...3,456 pieces of gears..."

"Well well...lets see...that would be...56, 239 gems!"

"Put it on Urk's account..."

"Urk? My FAVORITE WALLET!" Money Bags went crazy.

"You _have _to stop saying that to everyone, Money Bags..."

"Sorry, it's just, I haven't heard from Urk for ever!"

"Doesn't matter, can I get the gears or not?"

"Of course! I'll send them to Urk's! The faster, the faster I get my money! heh heh heh"

"yeah..." Things had gone worst than I ever thought! First it's with Samantha, now it's about getting Samantha back. What else could happen? I'll never know!

_**POV End**_

Charles got back inside in Will's home. Will stood looking into the monitor.

"The gears will get here soon..."

"good..." Will said as he walked over to Charles.

"What?"

"Charles...to complete this mission...we can't have any one mess around with our plans..."

"And?"

"Well, Charles...let's just say...you'll be happier...in a different place..."

"What are you talking about?" Charles asked as he took a step back,

"I'm saying Charles...we can't have you here any more..."

"Are you saying that--"

"Yes..." Will cut him off, "You must be...Executed..."

"But! My daughter!"

"We got that covered...she'll be happy there...until...'Urkin' comes..." And with that...Mr. Figg...was never heard from again. With, Will in control of the generals troops, things are about to get worse for Blizzard and the gang...

* * *

**This is a short chapter, I didn't have much to write on this one. I got a little bored, so if any thing seems confusing warn me and I'll see if I can fix it! Seya!**


	14. Words can hurt

_**Day 7, Month 1 of 1; Days to Urkin's arrival: 3**_

_**Past/Present**_

**I **woke up, still tears falling from my eyes. Everything I heard yesterday...from Claudia...still wondered through my mind. Saying I don't love...saying she doesn't love me...only keeps me wondering...

**Poem: Sorrow **

**Created by: ME:)**

**Every word I ever heard...made me cry...**

**I don't belong here...I cry for an escape...**

**Only the darkness respond**

**With little time I wish I could stop feeling sad...**

**There's nothing to cry about except...her...**

**Wondering through my mind...never letting go...**

**She's the piece...to the puzzle I linger to...**

**When I see her...she makes me feel...better...**

**Making me smile...never feeling down cast...**

**I stop tearing...and never letting go...**

**Because she's the one...**

**To free my sorrow's...**

_**I**__ don't understand why Samantha had kissed me!? _I thought, _Does she like me? Of course! She must've done that to separate me and Claudia so she can have me! But...that can't be...I mean...Samantha wouldn't hurt a fly...she couldn't. _

I was alone inside my home. Suddenly Samantha came in. I just laid there as she sat next to me. "Hey...what you crying for!? If it's about Claudia, you can forget abot her! You got me! I'm still beautiful, cute and nice..."

"Just leave...I'm not in the mood...especially for you..." She couldn't believe what I just said! Especially her!? Knowing that this could've happen, she just knew she wouldn't get me. She left as I turned my head to the doorway. I felt terrible...and not because of the kiss...because he hasn't felt his heart broken. More tears evolved in my eyes. I couldn't just stay here all day. Today was the double team attack I had to teach Spyro and Sparx. For some reason, Sparx had been going some where.

I walked out side my home, seeing the sunrise. I walked to training arena. I saw Spyro, Sparx, and Ember talking, "Hey!" I waved. Spyro and Sparx waved back. Ember whispered to Spyro something. Spyro looked shocked. He whispered back to Ember. She whispered back, and it kept going until Sparx asked what they whispering about. Ember left as I walked up to them,

"What was all that about?" I asked,

"Ohh...nothing..." Spyro lied.

"Well you two want to learn that new move, right?"

"Right!"

"Ok!" I said as Ember came back with Claudia. The two were talking and it seemed as if Claudia was trying to get of here, "Now! This move is called: Slice a Dice. I'll demonstrate first--" I said as I paused as I heard a voice. Everyone heard it.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BLIZZARD!!" Swamp appeared with blood shot eyes. Oh, yeah who looked angry alright! "AFTER WHAT YOU DID! YOUR NOT GOING ANY WHERE!! I'M SENDING YOU TO YOUR PARENTS!!"

"I don't have parents Swamp...now leave..."

"That's the point..." He said softly for me to hear,

"If you think you can kill me...think again."

"Ohh, but Blizzard...I'm not going to kill you alone..." I was confused until I figured that his, 'gang' had just appeared around me, "This time! I'm ready for ya'!" Swamp yelled as 3 dragons pounced at me. I dodged them as another group of dragons tried to get me. I leaped into air as they crashed into each other. 4 from each side jumped at me! They grabbed me down as they threw me into the ground. Swamp was in front of me as I got up but he swept me with his tail that made me fly a few feet and crash into the ground. Swamp had picked up speed as I got up in pain. My body couldn't move. I was stunned. I felt so much pain that I fell to my knees. Before he could ram me Claudia appeared in front of me!

"STOP IP SWAMP!" she cried. Swamp stopped as he almost rammed into her.

"MOVE IT CLAUDIA!" Hey growled,

"NO! JUST BECAUSE HE HURT ME, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KILL HIM!"

"I'm not doing because of that! You love him! And no girl has ever turned me down! Now move it! Or I'll have to kill you too!"

"NO!"

"Fine then!" He yelled as he forced his body to clang to hers which sended her crashing onto the ground a few feet away. "Give Blizzard some company..." Swamp said as he walked over to Claudia. His gang had crashed on top of me as I twitched in pain. Claudia lay there as Swamp got next to her. "NOW IT'S YOUR TIME TO DIE!" Swamp yelled as he drenched his claws up high. When he did this, it was exactly like my dream. The pain I felt in my dream...it was the pain from the others on top of me.

Swamp swifted his claws down for Claudia's death when..."SWAMP!" I yelled, "GET...AWAY...FROM HER!!" I screeched as I tumbled the other dragons off me and got speed as I tackled him. Claudia got up happy that she wasn't killed. But seeing me with Swamp made her worry. We where on our feet as he charged first. I moved quickly and dodged it as I picked up speed and got into the move, 'Spike Ball'. But this time, my speed was more intense! I charged at Swamp as he got a surprise hit! "SLICE A DICE!" Everyone saw only a small tornado going around Swamp. The tornado had covered Swamp and me.

Swamp stood there in shock as I hit him, still in the same move but this time, he didn't see me. I hit him rapidly still in my ball form. Clattering at him, seeing twitch more and more until I had grew tired. I stopped as the tornado disappeared. Swamp with some blood on him and a little on me. He fell in agony. I took one last breath as I tumbled onto the ground fainting.

_**4 hours later...**_

I woke up seeing that I wasn't at the arena any more...I sat laid next to the waterfall as someone fell from the top and splashing me with so much water it woke me up. I saw Spyro and Ember swimming. They both saw me awake, "hey sleepy head!" Ember chuckled, "you awake."

"yeah thank you!" I said back. Claudia only laid on the edge of the waterfall facing the opposite direction. I walked up to her sitting next to her. My shadow covered her as she turned to look at me. I smiled as her eyes told to leave her alone as she turned away. "Hey...Claudia...you can't hate for ever, can you?" I asked. She had no response, "I didn't mean it! You have to believe me!" I said,

"I'll believe you when sheep fly..."

"Come on Claud's!"

"Don't call me that!"

"But...please Claudia...you have to believe me! I don't like Samantha! I don't love her!" I said. Claudia shook her head. "I'm sorry..." I softly said.

"Sorry isn't enough. Just leave me alone..."

"Please Claudia..." I laid next her, "I never wanted that to happen! I love you..." She began to cry,

"Your lying!" She yelled, "You never did love me!" She cried more.

"Samantha was lying! She wanted to separate us!"

"Now blame it on your girl friend!"

"She's not my girl friend!"

"I saw you kiss her!"

"She kissed me!"

"AND WHAT!? You enjoyed it!"

"I didn't! I hated it!"

"You can just drop it! Leave me alone Blizzard!!" She cried harder as she ran away.

"Claudia!" I called as I followed her.

Spyro, Ember and Sparx just stood there. "Uhh..." Spyro started, "Hey when did you get here Sparx?"

"Yeah...?"

(A/N: Hey yeah!? Wait what am I saying!?)

"Claudia!" I yelled, still looking for her. I heard sobbing, I expected to be Claudia. I ran quickly still looking. I finally found her. Crying to her self. I walked closer to her. Keeping quiet so she wouldn't hear me. I was behind her asked, "Claudia?" She turned around looking at me.

"Why did you follow me!?" She yelled,

"Claudia...you have to listen to me!"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Please..." Claudia cried more. She saw my eyes wanting to cry as well. Feeling the same way she does. "Samantha tricked me..."

"How did she trick you!?"

"Samantha's only a friend to me! And she always will be...your the one I love. The one I care about. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what to do. Like you said, if you care about that person dearly...you would do anything for them...that's why I followed you. Because I love you. Can't you believe that?" Claudia said nothing. She only starred at me as she started to cry even harder.

"And like you said..." She stammered crying, "I can't love you back..." She said as she ran away. This time...I felt as if I torn into two. I cried even more than before, wanting to be alone in darkness for ever...

* * *

**Awww...why Claudia!? Look at me! Don't you know how horrible I feel! Ok any way, since that's out of the picture, hope you liked this chapter! And believe me, when I get the last chapter up, all of you are probably going to get a big suprise! And then you'll understand about 'The White Dragon' part 2! Coming soon as I finish this fic! SEYA!**


	15. The Carnival's in town!

_**Day 8, Month 1 of 1; Days to Urkin's arrival: 2**_

**I **woke up in the morning sun lying on the grass. After hearing Claudia yesterday, I had no reason to care about anything. Let Urkin rule the realms. What else would there be for me? I'm only here to help Spyro and get him to stay and fight. Something about Spyro...made me feel weird. As if...I knew him. I've decided...that I'm no longer any help. I grabbed my crystal tied to my neck.

"If I brake you, you'll return to me...but what if I left you!?" I said throwing my crystal far into the field and managed to fall into a pond. I had nothing else to do. Claudia had made her decision. And so did I. To leave...and hope...to never return.

**Poem 2: Sacred Fire**

**By: ME, again:p**

**Fire burns inside me, wanting to release it...**

**I held it in for so long...I cry...**

**The fire burns threw my chest! wanting to burst out into flames! **

**I only cry more...**

**Tears flow down my cheek...giving me one last breath...**

**I want to release the fire that burns inside me! **

**I can't take it! My body burns with it! I finally do...I release it...**

**I feel a wave of sorrow pass me...I only wanted it for the best...but seeing this...my heart crisped...I cry more...**

**More fire builds in me, wanting to give in...**

**I finally understand what it means to have a fire inside...**

**It only wants to be relieved with your sorrow...that's all it wants...**

**But even though...I still cry...for she...is gone...**

**W**hy do I feel as if I, wanted to cry. I choose my life...and I'll choose where I'll go.

**Claudia POV**

**I** couldn't stop crying from yesterday. I want to cry, but my eyes couldn't take any more. I sat next to waterfall, looking at the water. I remembered the time when me and Blizzard were just friends. We would always play here. When ever I got hurt he would always help me out. I couldn't take it any more! I can't live with out Blizzard! He's always been there for me. I want love him back, but he broke my heart. I can't forgive him for that! But, he seemed so innocent! That's when I decided to go visit him. Seeing me wouldn't make him happy, but I can at least forgive him. He must be telling the truth...

I finally got up and headed east from here, heading to Blizzards home. When I did come up to it, Blizzard was gone, but there was something that I found. A I read it, I almost cried. shocked to read this, I silently move away from Blizzard's home and run off to find Spyro and Ember. Luckily, they where just near the river. I ran up to them but soon to freeze on my tracks to see them cuddled. "Now this...is scary..." I said to myself, "SPYRO,EMBER!" I yell on the top of my lungs.

They both woke up startled as they saw me. They quickly moved away from each other and just whistled. "LOOK! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE!" I yelled, "I HAVE TERRIBLE KNEWS!" I yelled crying.

"Geez, Claud's, what's wrong?" Ember asked,

"IT'S BLIZZARD!"

"What about him?" Spyro asked,

"HE'S GONE!"

"what!?"

"He left a note saying that he left and to never come back!" I said still tearing.

"I guess it was his to go..." Ember said sadly.

"HE DIDN'T DIE!!"

"Oh, so why are you crying then? I thought you hated him?"

"I do it's just..."

"It's because you _do _love him. Was he telling the truth about Samantha?"

"I don't know!?" I yelled crying harder, "All I want is him to come back! Why did he leave!? I should've believed him! I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, hey! Stop blaming yourself!" Samantha said appeared out of know where, "I've heard enough! He was telling the truth. I was jealous of you, that's all. I wanted to separate you two so I can have Blizzard. But seeing you two too attached to each other, what's it worth? I'll just be hated..."

"I can't believe you!" Ember shouted.

"You have every right to yell at me..."

"GOOD!"

"No..." I silently said, "Your not. I'm sorry that I made you do this..."

"No...I'm sorry. I want to help you find him..."

"Why?"

"For what I've done to you and Blizzard, it's the least I can do..." I nodded wiping away my tears.

"Thank you..."

**POV End**

**C**laudia and the gang looked every where in the village for Blizzard but no sign. It had gotten dark. And they all still searched. But soon, Claudia thought of something that she has never thought of before...that they must go and seek out Blizzard. They must go find him not even in the dragon realms. And luckily...she was right.

**I **kept walking threw the threw the dragon realms. I was inside a forest until I saw the portal. I scurried in, not knowing where it would lead me. And for once...I was happy where I was...and of course you would to. Dragon shores. Not a good place to hide, but it couldn't hurt! I wondered through a huge crowd. seems like the amusement park was in with new stuff. I can tell by the long line and the sign.

**C**laudia and the rest where still looking for me. "Hey," Ember started as they all gathered around a fire. It was already dusk, and they still haven't found me, "What if...Blizzard went to...I don't know...some other realm?"

"I don't know..." Claudia said wanting to cry,

"I'm sure we'll find him...if not...then at least we tried..." Samantha said as every one nodded. _Blizzard..._She thought,_ this time...you will be mine..._

_

* * *

_**YAY! Hope you all liked the story so far! I just can't wait to write the last chapter! REVIEW! BYE-Q!**


	16. The ENDING Truth

_**Day 9, Month 1 of 1; Days to Urkin's arrival: 31 hours**_

As I went to sleep last night, I had another dream...

I was in the dragon realms. Black thunder clouds filled the sky. Everything was awful! There was a huge black castle in the middle of the land. I heard something behind me, I quickly, seeing the dark figure. "Geez! Don't try to scare me again!" I sighed,

"Sorry..." He replied,

"What happened here?"

"Urkin came..."

"Oh, well that's Mr. Keru's problem!"

"Actually...it's your problem..."

"What!?"

"After you left, Urkin got his chance, and now he executes any being that disobeys him..." he said as I was shifted to a room in the castle.

"What the?" the room was a tanish color. There laid three dragons. "E-even...Spyro couldn't defeat him!?" I said in surprise as I saw Spyro, Ember, and Claudia, "What are they doing here?"

"There put up for execution..." I starred back at them. Claudia began to cry.

"What's wrong Claudia?" Ember said so hollow,

"I only wish..."She said her voice hollow, "That I can see Blizzard...just once more..." She went into to tears.

"Spyro, what should we do?" Spyro thought for a minute,

"If we escape, then for sure they'll kill us where we stand, but if we can make it that realm we last been to and find him, you won't be sad any more..."

"Yeah...we're going to die ether way. If I die with out finding him, at least I tried..." She paused and went into a fit of tears. So did every one else, even though I didn't understand, I knew something had happened. Something horrible...

"You see Blizzard..." My father started, "If you stay here at dragon shores...this will happen."

"What if I come back!?"

"You may have a chance, to find out the truth..." His words stuck in my head. Figuring out the truth could be tricky, and I wasn't up for it.

"I've decided my life, and I just return here, will just bring me more misery..."

"Can't you see Blizzard!? Claudia's crying because of you!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You can't just back down!"

"Leave me alone old man! I love Claudia, but what seems like a nightmare, I'm nothing to this!" I cried tears falling.

"If you say so...then I'll go with it..." he said as the streak of light flashed before my eyes. I woke in dragon shores. To tell the truth, I got a simple job here. But pretty much sickened me. After what has happened to me, I felt so much pain. I was the one with control of 'The Tunnel Of Love'. a few goes in, and will match a up with some one that is most likely to be with you. I was fully awake as I had slept on one of the seats which happened to be a seashell. I got up and jumped off. Seeing that I was the only one here, I thought a quick snack at the snack bar wouldn't heart. nothing but sweets, until I ran into a delicious corn dog. (A/N: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm corn dog...) After that I quickly sneaked back up to my station. Unfortunately, I had to were a red suit, which I happened to rip because of my spikes.

A few minutes later, all of the other 'employees' had arrived and set everything up. And today was the worst time as well. Today was Midnight madness, which happens to be that I had to work the whole day! And the thing is, when the amusement park started, at least over thousands of guests rushed in. And the trouble with mine was, that I had over 3 thousand in line!

**W**ith Claudia, and the gang they where up and ready to search. "What do you think we should do now?" Claudia asked, "It's better if we split up. We'll each look in one realm. If you don't find him, look in another!" Samantha said,

"RIGHT!" They all chimed. When they all left, Claudia had a feeling about one realm that Blizzard as about to head to. On his birthday, he almost made it in side te portal from the forest. And knowing Blizzard, he wouldn't quite until he gets it right!

Claudia ran into the forest, searching for the portal. When she did she felt something inside her that felt as if she wanted to hurl. She had never been to another realm before, and she doesn't plan onto. She slowly walked in, closing her eyes. When she made it out, she opened them, seeing that it was a amusement park! She sighed with glad relief a she walked in.

**I**t had been hours now that I've worked, and it seems that dusk had arrived. "Hey Blizzard!" My friend who also works here called out. He was a kangaroo with spiky hair, "Boss wanted me to tell you that a couple of lights in the ride are broken. He wants you to fix it."

"Ohh, ok..." I said as every one got off, "Sorry folks, but there's a little thing I have to fix inside. But it will only take a second!" I last said as I found the electricity kit from under the controls. I carried it in my mouth and walked carefully inside. Walking on the sides of the ride. Finally I made it to a small door my size. I opened it and walked in. There was light switch's. Next to it, was the camera screens.

Claudia noticed that she was in Dragon Shores! With excitement, she couldn't help but go into roller coasters, bumper cars, and even play a couple of games. Suddenly she saw something that surprised her. And with one ticket left, she couldn't resist. She slowly saw the line that was very long, until a kangaroo spoke to her, "Well, Howdy mate! Sorry for trouble, but the ride needs a little tuning up. But seeing you, you cute little devil, I thought probably my pal would be finished. Now, would you like to go onto the ride?" He asked. It took awhile for me to answer since he was talking so fast. "Uhh, sure?" I said, as he took me to my seat.

"Now lets see...ah ha! Here we go! All set!" Soon every one was back with joy as the rid was back on and going.

"Ah ha!" I said, "Some one turned off these buttons..." I pushed two red buttons. One camera screen showed a bright light, saying that they were back on. "Ok, now to get out of here..."

Claudia who was swallowed in the darkness of the rid, began to see a bright light. It flashed a couple of times on Claudia until a certain person had appeared next to her. He was carrying a kind of box in his mouth. He was wearing a red jacket, and suddenly, he was also a dragon. I turned my head, "CLAUDIA!" I shrieked. She just stood there starring at me. Then her eyes began to water and a smile appeared on her face. "Blizzard..." she silently said as she hugged me still crying. "Claudia! Please!"

"BLIZZARD! I THOUGHT I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She cried harder,

"So did I..." I said. She let go of me still holding my paws.

"Blizzard! You don't know how much happy I am to see you!"

"Claudia, look I--" I paused as we got deeper into the tunnel. Streaks of lights flashed as we where swallowed in a blue color. The tunnel was blue, from the light in the water. It was so bright, it made the whole tunnel glow blue! All of the blue covered both of us, seeing inside the tunnel so beautiful! I looked back at Claudia who looked back at me. We leaned closer to each other. And closer and closer, our lips about to meet until a loud thud occurred that shook everything! There was a noise that echoed in the tunnel that frightened Claudia. She dug her head into my chest. I held on to her as the ride had stopped.

We both looked scared until a kind of earthquake happened! We shut our eyes, Claudia started to cry. "BLIZZARD!" She last said as the tunnel grew dark. I felt around for her but she was gone! I jumped off my seat and landed in the water. I quickly got out seeing that out side was even worse!

The sky was gray, and millions of gnorcs had captured every one! I heard some one familiar yell. I looked in the direction and saw Claudia. "LET ME GO!" She cried as 4 gnorcs walked away. "HEY!" I yelled, realizing that every single gnorc had heard me. "Uh ohh" I said as I ran.

Billions of gnorcs tried to get me, from the sky, to the ground, and under ground...weird...I sped up towards the gnorcs caring Claudia. I leaped into the air and smashed each one on the face as they let go of Claudia. "LET'S GO!" I yelled as we both ran. We where about to make as Claudia tripped. The gnorcs right behind her! As I stopped I saw one of them hold out a sword, and saying, "Kill her!" He lunged at her with his sword, and before it could hit, they where stopped to see that it didn't hit her, instead, it hit me. But the way you thought. My claws had stopped the blade, but not for long. The gnorc pulled away, "Don't you DARE! Touch her!" I growled. with that they where frightened. And then it was my chance, as I blew a fire at them, they all shrieked and ducked. I picked up Claudia and ran. When they noticed that we left, they growled and rushed towards us.

We made it to the portal as the gnorcs where right behind us. I leaped into the portal as the missed to grab me. When we fell into the forest, we started to run. We both where out of there, but after that, something happened. We where blocked by a huge gnorc! He grabbed us both as we struggled to get free! He walked over to the middle of the land which layed a black castle from my dreams...

_**Day 10, Month 1 of 1; Days to Urkin's arrival: 7 hours**_

I woke up in a tan room where Samantha, Ember, Spyro, and Claudia laid. "Great..." I softly said trying to fall asleep again, but was woken up by a banging! Every one woke up as they were all frightened that it came from no where. The black metal door slowly opened which showed 5 gnorcs with shields, armor, and weapons. They had locked chains on us during the night, so it was difficult to at least move. The unhooked us and tied us onto a large piece of wood. "What do you think these weirdo's want with us?" Spyro asked,

"I don't know..." I said, as we got out of the room. The gnorcs lead us to a huge room where stood a thrown. they unhooked us and they ran out as they looked the doors. I had a bad feeling about this. As time passed another earthquake happened. But this time, a shadowy figure hit the ground, as it shook everything! When it stopped, we all saw the figure. To me it had to be Urkin. "Now..." The voice said, "Samantha..." It said. Samantha walked closer to the figure. "Y-yes?"

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" It yelled,

"No sir!" She cried,

"what's going on!?" I yelled,

"Samantha! You had a mission to do, but instead, you failed! And so did you BLIZZARD!"

"WHAT!? ME!?" Every one except Samantha starred at me, "What are you talking about!?"

"I sent you two here to do a mission! BUT YOU BOTH FAILED!" It said as he walked into the light.

"M-MR. KERU!?" Me and Samantha gasped.

"Blizzard...what is he talking about?" Claudia asked,

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Mr. Keru laughed.

"Blizzard and Samantha, aren't from here you fool! I sent Blizzard from the future to finish what was done!"

"You mean...Blizzard's from..." Claudia looked at me, "Why did you keep this away from me!?" She yelled at me,

"You have to listen Claudia! I had to keep this away from you!"

"Why!?"

"Because...if you knew...then..."

"Then you and Claudia wouldn't be with each other!" Mr. Keru finished for me, "Now Blizzard, you turned your back on, me. So know! Samantha! Kill him!" She didn't move, only thinking. "SAMANTHA!"

"no..."

"What...?"

"NO! I WON'T!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!?"

"NO AND I DON'T CARE!?" She yelled,

"Your nothing like your FATHER!" He yelled as he had used some sort of power that made Samantha jerk up and fell down silent, "So you'll die..." He last said chuckling. We all saw Samantha on the ground, not moving. "Now BLIZZARD! It's YOUR TURN!" He yelled as he ran towards me with intense speed. He was in front of me when he was about to struck! I shut my eyes for the impact! I felt nothing, so I opened my eyes again seeing Mr. Keru's in pain holding his paw. I noticed that a barrier was around me! "What the hell!?"

"What's going on?" I said. I heard a growl. and then the room went dark. A shine of light fell onto the floor as the whole room brightened! "STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" My father growled as he became visible!

"Your the one!" Mr. Keru growled.

"I'm tired of this! It end now!"

"I killed you once and I'll kill you again!"

"You!? YOU KILLED MY FATHER!?" I growled.

"I had no choice!"

"Why!? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!? AND MY MOTHER!?"

"BECAUSE! I was sick of him getting all the glory! It wasn't fair! And when the day came, that you where born, no one had ever paid attention to me and my inventions! I was about to be famous! BUT NO! You had to come along! I sended you here to die!"

Every word made me felt so torn. I treated him like a father, but instead he just wanted me to be killed! "And when I announce that you have died in the past, they will never know that I killed you on purpose!"

"NOW! FIGHT ME SPYRO! OH GREAT HERO!" He yelled with blood shot eyes.

"Hey! You can forget about it buddy!" Spyro shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you..." Mr. Keru said as he looked at my father,

"FINE! DIE URKIN!" My father yelled. I couldn't what I have heard. My father was Spyro all this time! And Mr. Keru was URKIN!? And now, it was the fight of the century...

Claudia, Ember, and Spyro were all surprised at what he had said! Spyro was in shock! Ember couldn't help think who was his mate. And she kept hoping it was her. Claudia, had no idea, and was shocked that who she loves wasn't from their time. And with that, it began...

"You ruined my life Spyro!" Urkin growled as he flew into the air and dived at my father. He dodged it as he flipped over Urkin and flew up as well. Urkin swiped his tail against Spyro. It hit him as he fell onto the ground. He got up and tackled Urkin. They struggled in the air to push some one to the ground. Urkin lost his grip as my father threw him onto the wall. He crashed threw it as a machine was broken also hit! Red lights glowed every where. "YOU FOOL!" Urkin shouted. "Now where all going to die!" He laughed. All the doors had opened.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" My father yelled. Every one was on the run. They had ran into a small room. It was like an escape pod.

"Why is there a escape pod in a castle?" Spyro asked, "LOOK!" Ember said as he pointed to the window, "WHERE IN SPACE!" She cried. The door began to close.

"Hurry Blizzard!" Claudia shouted at me. I ran but then stopped. I looked at Samantha and ran to her. "BLIZZARD!!" I grabbed Samantha and ran quickly to them. The door was half shut, "Take Samantha!" I said,

"But...Blizzard..."

"She doesn't deserve to die this way. She deserves to die peacefully in the dragon realms!" I said, "I'm sorry Claudia...but I can't with you..."

"What!? NO! BLIZZARD!"

"I'm sorry!" As the door shut. A small window appeared on the door where they saw each other.

"You can't!"

"I have to...to make sure that this never happen again!" Claudia started crying. She looked at me, seeing that I wanted to cry as well, "I love you Claudia..." As I pushed a red button next to door witch launched them out of Castle. Urkin blew a huge flame that surprised me. About to hit me, my father blocked it using his body. "MOY! YOU MUST ESCAPE!"

"NO! I'M HERE TO FIGHT!" I said. My father looked at me and smiled. "Then when say now, I need you to push that button!" he said I saw a huge red button behind Urkin. I nodded, "NOW!" I ran as fast as I could trying to make it.

"What the!?" Urkin growled as he stopped. My father then tackled him. "NOW!"

"NO! BLIZZARD!!!" Urkin yelled. I used all my strength and pressed it! Suddenly everything went blank. I saw nothing but white. Then I saw my father and me standing on nothing. "Moy...thank you..." My father said softly,

"What did I do?"

"You killed Urkin, and unfortunately, our selves..." I gasped but felt ok with it. I then saw me inside the escape pod. Claudia was looking out the window still crying. I saw as well and saw the castle in space had blown up, still going.

"BLIZZARD!!!" Claudia cried hard. Spyro and the rest looked sad as tears formed in there eyes. Claudia calmed down a bit as I saw her still crying. I cried as well. My tears falling from my cheek. "I'll never forget you...no matter where you are...I love you..."

"I love you too...you'll always be in my heart..."

"For ever..."

"and ever..." I cried...

"No one will ever take your place...my...hero..." I said nothing as I cried my last tear as it rolled off my cheek. I leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips. And for a second there...it felt...real...

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! 'The White Dragon' is finished! But not part 2...Claudia's version! 'The White Dragon 2' COMING SOON!!! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
